Fighting With Love
by vamphony
Summary: "One small comment from a friend stirred a hurricane of harsh and cruel insults between the couple. Their own Pandoras box opened, sending each word full speed ahead to shatter each soul into a million pieces, no matter the consequences." Inspired by chapter 21 of "How Do You Want It?" By Danni1989


**AN:** I hadn't been planning to write this but I was reading chapter 21 of "How Do You Want It?" By Danni1989 and the chapter gave me this idea to write a little one shots based on the events in that chapter. But, obviously, I'm going to put my own touch on things and make it my own because she did a pretty good job with the chapter but I want to write my own as well. I think I would do good.

Be sure to tell me what you think when you're done. I can't wait to hear your thoughts.

A huge thanks to my beta and go check out her new story "Captive of Her Beauty". It's page turner: **Salvatoreboys4ever**

* * *

Their voices rose above the sacred silence. One small comment from a friend stirred a hurricane of harsh and cruel insults between the couple. Their own Pandoras box opened, sending each word full speed ahead to shatter each soul into a million pieces, no matter the consequences.

Damon had barely ever shown emotion beyond fatigue or annoyance for his wife's group of friends but today crossed the line. And when Elena voiced her opinions on Damon's spat with one of her best friend's, he exploded in the way he did every few years, with words that pulled no punches.

"Why can't you ever keep your trap shut?! Why can't you learn to at least be _cordial_ with my friends and family? Why is it always about what _you_ feel to them? Why can't you just do it so, I can be happy?" Elena screamed at the top of her lungs, plopping down on the couch of the Salvatore den. She crossed her arms in a pout and tried to keep her hands firmly locked under her arms so she wouldn't end up throwing and breaking things, like she sometimes did when they argued. He always managed to bring out the worst and best in her. It was baffling.

"Because, _Elena,_ she tried to make side little snarky remarks every chance she got even before we were married and I had enough tonight! She will not continue to disrespect me or our marriage because _she_ doesn't approve. And, I lost it and told her off. If you don't like it, I don't know what to tell you." Damon replied, his tone stern, standing feet away from the couch the brunette sat on. His hands subconsciously reached out for one of the glass liquor bottles in front of him and poured a glass of his prized Bourbon he was attached to. "If you don't like that, tough. Because I _refuse_ to change for you and you _won't_ change me so get that notion out of your head right now."

He knew her better than anyone, loved her more than anyone, but in these infrequent failures to suppress his rage at the world and himself, he tore into her the only way he could. He knew her weak spots and deepest pains - she was an easy target. He watched her face change to hurt and anger and it only served to bring his own fury to a higher boil.

She sat up to the edge of the seat on the couch, her hands clutching the cushions harshly and tried to bit back the cruel words that threatened to leave her mouth, but failed miserably.

"But, our marriage should mean more to you than Bonnie's comments! You should be worried about making me happy and our marriage work, not what she and everyone else thinks!" Elena spat, the words flying from her lips before she could stop them... but it didn't end there. "Of course, though, it's about Damon. And, what Damon wants or how _Damon_ feels. Stefan always used to make sarcastic remarks and words about our relationship in the past but I didn't explode on him and almost kill him! _I_ wouldn't pin him against the wall and choke the life out of him because he didn't like the fact we're together and you _know_ how much Bonnie means to me and you still did it. You promised me you wouldn't endanger any of our friends or family over your temper and you broke it tonight. I'm honestly not even that mad you yelled at Bonnie, that I could get over because everyone yells and argues with each other but the fact that you almost _killed_ her is what I'm pissed about. It took me, Caroline and Stefan to pull you away from her. _Three_ different vampires had to pull you off of my best friend so you wouldn't kill her! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled at him, exasperated with his behavior. He was acting like a child that threw a temper tantrum for God's sake. But, at least a child wouldn't try to murder your friend even after they knew how much that friend meant to them.

Damon stayed silent, repeating the action of drinking Bourbon and pouring more. The action only making Elena see red further.

"It's clear to me how much this marriage and our relationship mean to you..." She mumbled under her breath, knowing he could hear her. She felt her anger simmer down after this almost one-sided argument and cursed to herself.

If she didn't stay angry, he'd break her down into a sobbing mess, then cry himself, needing her to facilitate the reconciliation. This way the pain would last longer, but at least the cut wouldn't be so deep. She would cry herself asleep in his arms and wake up the next morning, ready to forgive and forget. But, she wouldn't this time. This time, she couldn't see getting past it any time soon.

"So, get out Damon." She said, turning away from him. She knew if she continued to stare at him, her resolve would weaken and she would run right back into his arms. But, she refused to this time. She wasn't anywhere near ready to forgive or cry about it, she just wanted to be alone.

The four words she barely whispered, a definite change from her earlier tone, only heightened and gave a clear sign for his rage to stomp all over her. He didn't want too and he knew he would regret it later, but it didn't stop his mouth from opening and saying his next words.

"You know something Elena?" He paused, a twisted smirk playing on the corner of his lips and she turned back to him, her interest peaked that he responded. "You say that I should respect our marriage and your friends enough not to explode and almost try to kill them but at least I say something. All you do is let them say whatever they want about me and us. Don't think I've never heard the conversations about how we shouldn't be together and that you deserve someone better or when they say I'm a monster... you don't say a _nything._ You don't try to correct them or defend me or our relationship, but instead are too scared to say something for whatever reason. Maybe it's because you're scared you'll lose their friendship over me and hell I couldn't blame them for thinking what they think, I've given them enough reason, but I would _never_ let someone talk about you or our marriage like your friends do. I would always defend you because you are my wife and because i love you but you don't do the same. So, I may have gone the wrong way about it tonight by almost killing Bonnie but at least I said something about the fact they get every chance to throw salt on me or our relationship. That's more than I can say for you."

The words were deathly calm but got the desired affect that he wanted. Every mean thing he'd thought but knew better than to say came flooding out. Whether they stemmed from his fears, insecurities or jealousy, they always came out when they argued. When he saw hurt in his opponents eyes he never backed off, only dug deeper, like a hunter at the first sign of blood, a predator. And, sometimes he held back because of her. Not this time, though. She needed to hear the harsh truth about what he thought. She needed to hear what she said or rather _didn't_ say to defend their marriage or him. And, the fact she didn't... hurt. It seemed she was ashamed of him so much she couldn't even make up excuses for his attitude and behavior anymore.

But, her friends had noticed it first, as much as he hated to admit it. He softened for her and did everything he could to make her happy. But, they all knew she was simply too vulnerable to withstand his heat so they all held their breaths for these exact moments.

"You don't know anything, Damon! Just because you hear a few times when I don't respond to their hateful comments about you doesn't mean I don't say anything! I'm sorry you don't hear every time but only listen in when I'm doing something you don't like? That's not my fault. Why does everything with you have to be so complicated? Don't forget that this whole situation happened because of _your_ temper, not mine or Bonnie's. _You_ made those decisions and almost killed my best friend..." She went silent for a moment before she took a breath and before she could stop herself, the words slipped from her lips. "Ugh, why can't you be more like Stefan?"

Her hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes grew wide at her own words. At that moment, any leftover anger and all her pride flew out the window the second she compared her husband to his brother... the thing he most feared. Her body grew cold with regret and the sudden urge to fix everything she had said surfaced.

"Damon-"

He held up his hand, effectively cutting her off. His darkening baby blue eyes flashed with indignance and anger, much like lightning on a pitch-black night. They narrowed down; that reminded her of a pit viper's slit-like pupils before it attacked. She watched as his inner rage burned, as if his frustrations and anger are the fuel turns into black confetti. He couldn't recognize her anymore, the girl he used to know was gone, and it was all because of him.

"Don't." He demanded, his hand tightening around the neck of the Bourbon bottle until the glass broke in his hand, causing Elena to take a step back at the action.

She knew he would never hurt her, but when he got to this point and started breaking things, it was always the shattering of glass she heard the most from all the liquor bottles. The breaking glass would forever be imprinted into her mind from the countless times he threw them into the fire or at the wall.

"Stefan..." He mumbled to himself, like a mad person. The name sat in the air like a disease, only causing Damon to mentally distance himself further. His head was turned to the floor and his jaw was clenched, burning a hole in the floor. He looked back up to her after what had seemed like minutes, his face expressionless. "Act like Stefan? Okay..." He nodded. "Stefan means ignoring you... so if you want Stefan, you'll get him, Elena." He faked a smile before turning his back to her and walking out of the den before she could utter a word.

It was honestly a lot better than she expected. There was no arguing, breaking glass or angry sex. The latter was what surprised her most. Their fights only added to the constant attraction and lust in their relationship so to know he was so angry to not even want _that,_ told her she had royally screwed up this time.

Before she knew it, her feet were carrying out of the den to see where Damon had left and called his name, hoping that this could be fixed. When he didn't answer, she called out once again but all she got in return was silence. She had a feeling that he had slipped past her and went to the door. Once it was open, she looked out to the driveway and sighed when his Camaro was gone. Was she really that wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear him leave or even start his car? Or, maybe he was purposely trying to be quiet. He knew she wouldn't let him leave and that she would follow if he left.

She closed the door and laid back up against it, the muscles in her face relaxing the longer she continued to think of the events of the earlier minutes. She went too far with the Stefan comment. And, he crossed the line putting his hands-on Bonnie. She knew they were both pissed at each other and it would take some time to get over each other's comments but all she wanted she to fix what she had said. She no longer cared at the moment about his attempted murder on her friend, as awful as it sounded. She just wanted her husband home again. She felt her eyes water and she walked away from the door and walked back over to the couch in the den. The second she sat back down on it, hot tears started flowing down her cheeks.

The guilt is ice in her guts. It could be a hundred degrees out and she'd still be frozen on the inside. She needed him to bring his warmth, to show her that she can be better, that she can still be worthy of him and his love. So, though it's hard to move past her mistakes, she owned them, held them as her own, and accept that he still loves her regardless and past all the hurt she caused him. She could only hope that by the time she was done was showing him how much she did love him, she can feel like she truly earned it.

She hadn't even noticed someone had entered the Boarding House until she felt a hand on her arm. Elena's head snapped up at the action, hoping it was Damon but sighed when she saw Stefan standing in front of her.

"Elena, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He immediately fired off with, his forest green eyes filled with concern and she had to smile. Stefan always being the concerned brother and she learned now that it was always like that. Stefan and her always had the sibling bond more than a romantic one but they both tried too hard to push their relationship and make it work. She was just happy they had ended it and stopped on a good note so their relationship wouldn't be completely destroyed by both of their blindness to see the truth.

She licked her lips and shook her head. Stefan sat on the chair next to the couch and leaned forward, worried about why she was crying.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to visit you and Damon about everything..." He hinted at the night's events and she nodded. "But, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"Me and Damon were arguing... and I said something I can't take back." Elena mumbled, her voice cracking all through her words. She grabbed a tissue from the table next to the couch, in between the chair and wiped at her nose. Stefan sighed and looked at her with nervous eyes at what their fight entailed. He knew it sometimes wasn't good and ended with Elena in tears, and yelling at Damon to leave her alone when she knew she didn't mean it. But, she was just breaking down crying this time and he knew she had to have said something terrible for Damon to completely leave because he didn't often do that. He liked to fight it out with her and in his words, "loves when it ended it make up sex." so it takes a lot to make Damon storm out on her.

"I'm guessing it had the fight started because of what happened tonight?"

She nodded, silently, still crying.

Stefan licked his lips. "Bonnie wanted to say that she was pissed at Damon and still is but saw where she was wrong always making snide little remarks about you two but is obviously still pissed he almost choked her to death. She said she wanted to you two to know she was sorry about all the times she disrespected and undermined your relationship with Damon."

She nodded once again, not ready to deal with Bonnie at the moment but gladly accepted her apology.

"And, _I'm_ sorry too. I know I should wait until you and Damon are both here and calmed down but i just need to say this, Elena. I need you to know how sorry I am for doing the same thing that everyone else did. Danon and I have always had a rocky relationship after we turned and I had only seen a bad side after that and I turned into a ripper so we drifted apart and grew to hate each other, or so we thought. I honestly don't think we would have ever gotten close again if it wasn't for you. I know that when we we're together, I said Damon was a monster and was severely jealous of your relationship with him, even if it was just friendship but everyone could see it was more. Whether you or Damon knew it at the time. Or, acknowledged it. But, I'm happy you all ended up together because you both belong with one another as bad as your marriage or relationship may seems at time. I think there's more good than bad for you two. And, I'm sorry I didn't see that before. You were always better off with Damon. It was clear. The way he protected you, even from himself and loved you through anything and everything, just baffles me to this day... and I realized that I'm better off with Caroline and I'm happier than I ever was with you, no offense." He chuckled, making Elena smiled for the first time since before her and Damon argued that night.

"None taken." She replied, sniffling, her voice hoarse. "Thank you, Stefan, for saying that. I really do need it. No one approves of Damon and it's rather suffocating at times because all of my friends disapprove of my marriage, and to know that I have someone in mine and Damon's corner feels good. Thank you..." She paused before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Caroline told me the other day that she also didn't approve of the marriage because we went off and eloped in Vegas without anyone knowing..."

Stefan shook his head at the confession and made a mental note to talk to the blonde later.

"That really hurt me. I didn't even know what to say. I just went into the other room and when Damon asked about it, I started crying and told him what happened. I guess that just added the fuel to the fire that was tonight. I bet if Caroline said something before Bonnie did, she would have been the one to be attacked by him. Which is terrible but it was really a game of 'who's going to say something first' and sadly Bonnie got the brunt of his anger."

She turned her head to the table, deep in thought before speaking. "I think I really messed up, Stefan."

He took a deep breath and clasped his hands together as his knee began to bounce from nerves and fear. What Elena said couldn't have been _that_ bad. But, then again, it has to have been bad enough to where Damon walked out of their mansion they shared.

"What'd you say?"

She looked away, clearly ashamed at her memory of the fight the hour before. She didn't want to say it. It would embarrass Damon, make her look like she still wanted Stefan and she couldn't say it directly to his _face._ That would be so awkward.

"Nothing." She replied, hoping he would leave it alone.

He didn't.

"Just tell me what you said Elena." He pushed, not fazed by the fact she didn't want to talk about it. "Say it. Nothing you said could have been _that_ bad-"

"I told Damon he should have been more like you and that everything with him is so complicated." She quickly rushed out, getting it over with. "But, I yelled it in the form of a question."

Stefan's entire body froze at the revaluation. His wide eyes shot over to the brunette's teary ones, in question asking if she had really said that to Damon and that he _wasn't_ just hearing things. But, to his dismay, her eyes only got glossier and she nodded. He ran a hand over his face before taking a breath he didn't need.

"Elena, I can't believe you did that... I mean, I know everyone else has said that and made comparisons about the both of us but to hear it from y _ou,_ that probably killed him. Maybe that's why he walked out..." He mumbled even though she could hear him.

"I know." Elena cried, the waterworks starting all over again down her cheeks. "I didn't think much of it at the time and I didn't even realized that I had said it until I heard it from my own mouth. We were just too angry that I didn't realize..." She licked her lips before she continued. "I just want him home so we can fix everything..."

Stefan nodded silently before he stood up from the couch and walked out of the den and upstairs so have some privacy. She knew she wouldn't listen it but he just had to be sure that he was a little bit farther away before he made his next move. He pulled out his phone and dialed Damon's number.

"What do you want?" Damon slurred into the phone, obviously drunk. Stefan opened his mouth to speak but didn't get the chance before Damon continued. "Are you called because Elena chose you again? Does she want a divorce now?" He coyly asked, hoping Stefan didn't a _ctually_ say yes to either of those.

Stefan rolled his eyes, even though his brother couldn't see him. "Damon, be serious for a moment..." He sighed. "You need to come home. Now. Plus, you know that's not what happened."

Damon chuckled. "Well, I just had to be sure. You never know with Elena... but, anyways, why do I need to come home?"

"Elena told me what happened between you two and she wants you to come home. She wants to fix everything. She didn't mean any of what she said Damon..." Stefan hinted to his brother, knowing the rave haired man would know what he was talking about.

"Yeah, right. Since you know everything about what happened in our argument, you should know she asked me why I couldn't be like you. So, to say I'm not in the mood for a reconciliation would be an understatement."

Stefan shook his head. "Look I know she screwed up, badly, but she knows she is wrong. And, she's sorry, Damon. She has spent the past hour crying her eyes out because of what she said and how bad she knew it hurt you. She loves you and you know that. I understand that everyone has always compared you to me and said that I was better, especially for Elena, and I even called you a monster at one point but it's not true. I'm not better than you and you're not a monster. You need to know that... you have a heart broken wife downstairs in the den, crying because she did the one thing she never wanted to do and she knows how screwed up it was. I can't really say much more, you should talk to her though. She misses you and wants you home. She wants to fix everything."

"She said that?" Damon asked, his tone switching back to loving, concerned husband. He didn't even think about what would happen after he left. He just needed to get out. She had hurt him terribly.

"Yes, she did."

The line went silent after that and Stefan thought Damon had hung up when his voice came through once again.

"I'm on my way. I'll be home soon. You better make yourself scarce by the time I get there Stefan and don't tell her I'm coming yet. Please."

Stefan nodded, a small smile on his lips. "See? You such a softy when it comes to her." He teased and heard Damon laugh on the other end.

"Yep. I am. When it comes to her. Not anyone else. E.I. get the hell out of my house Stefan or I'm going to beat you if I get there and your still inside." He demanded and Stefan could hear the trace of amusement in his tone. Anyone else would think Damon was being serious or rude but he knew better.

"Whatever, _Damey_." Stefan replied, using Elena's pet name for him and laughed in satisfaction when he heard Damon grunt on the other end, annoyed by the name and hung up, knowing his sister in law and brother would be just fine.

* * *

By the time he got home, the entire Boarding House was silent and dark. All the lights were off and no sounds could be heard accept the occasional creak from the old mansion. His first thought was someone had snatched his wife and started to look around worried. But, his fears were calmed when he heard the small, familiar thump of Elena's heart upstairs. Either she was asleep or she was very calm. Maybe she was in the bath tub. Oh, what a surprise that would be coming home to a vulnerable and very naked wife. But, he pushed those thoughts aside. His libido would have to wait until they resolved their issues.

He walked upstairs and stopped at their bedroom door, making sure he was quiet in case she was asleep. She slept _very_ lightly. _Any_ sound at night woke her up almost every time and he always had to soothe her back to sleep because of her paranoia. He lightly pushed open the door, cringing when it creaked and walked inside.

The first thing he noticed was the small, womanly figure on the bed with all the lights off and knew she was sleeping. He changed out of his clothes just leaving on his jeans before crawling in the bed next to her.

His hands came around her stomach and curled them around her tight frame, pulling her back into his chest. She softly moaned in her sleep and he was surprised she didn't open her eyes at the action. But, he knew she was awake. Her breathing had changed and her heart pattern picked up slightly.

"Lena?" He whispered, rubbing his thumb across her cheek. His hand underneath her back slightly moved and he could feel the tension in it- it gave her away. She was trying to act like she was asleep and fearful if she didn't stay still it would give her away. "I know you're awake. I always know. Talk to me."

She opened her eyelids to reveal those chocolate brown orbs her completely adored and she tilted her head at him. " _Now_ , you want to talk?" She licked her lips and turned her gaze away from him. "I thought you were pissed at me."

"I was." He stated. "But, that doesn't mean I stop loving you because we're mad at each other or fighting... I never meant to leave."

"Then, why did you?" She asked, looking back at him. He licked his lips and tried to find the right words as his hand rubbed up and down her arm to calm her.

"Because, what you said hurt. As much as I hate to admit it, it really hurt. It wasn't even about Bonnie or what had happened anymore. It was once again about the fact someone was once again comparing me to Stefan and saying how I wasn't good enough and that I only caused problems."

Her face immediately softened and she shook her head. "No, Damon, that's not what I was trying to get at. I didn't mean to imply that you only caused problems or that you weren't good enough. Yes, I was guilty of comparing you to Stefan just like everyone else but I have never regretted something more in my life than when I said that. I honestly never wanted to say it. I didn't even realize I had said it to you until I heard it with my own ears. I'm so sorry that I hurt you once again, like I always do and I'm sorry I compared you to Stefan. I wasn't trying to say you weren't good enough and that's not how I truly feel. It just came out. I don't know what happened, Damon. I'm so sorry." She cried, her eyes filling with tears.

"I know, baby. I know. It's just at the time, it sounded like yet another person was saying how I would never live up to Stefan and that I was the monster and outcast. I always was with my family, except my mother." He sighed, knowing that was for another day. "It's okay, 'Lena. We're okay." He cooed, kissing her cheek.

She grabbed his hand that was rubbing her arm and clasped it in hers, licking her lips.

"Damon, if you're upset with me, just say it. Don't walk on eggshells and say it's okay just to say it and give me false hope that you're not upset or hurt by it because you are. And, I know that."

Damon sighed, knowing she wasn't going to let this go anytime soon. Of course, he had been upset by it hours ago and at the time it seemed like such a big deal but now it was swept up under the rug. It was his biggest insecurity and hearing it from his own wife that he was already jealous about because she had dated with that brother, and he would need some time to get over it.

"I'm going to be honest, Elena. I was hurt and upset that you said that. My own wife who had went out with that brother people always compared me too. And, I'll need time to get over it but that doesn't mean I hate you or stop loving you because I'm not and I don't. Just like Bonnie and you, we'll all need time, maybe a lot of time, to move on from this and learn to laugh when we look back on it." Damon replied, cuddling into Elena, his arms firmly clasped around her warm body. He saw the curves of her lips turn into a smile when she knew that he didn't despise her for what she had said. He buried his face into her neck, smiling into her skin, happy he was back where he wanted to be.

"About Bonnie," She started and Damon playfully rolled his eyes at her spectacular timing. "She said that she was sorry about everything she said about you and us. She is still pissed that you almost killed her but she said she knew she was in the wrong making all those comments about our marriage. She said she was sorry."

"Witchy actually said sorry?" He asked in fake disbelief. She giggled before lightly hitting his hand with hers.

"Yes, she did." She replied, turning over in his embrace so that they were facing each other. His blue eyes sparkled even in the darkness and she could see a faint smile on his lips as he continued to stare at her. She felt the familiar feeling of warmth wash over her body, a sinful delight compared to the cold regret she felt just hours before. She leaned in and lightly kissed his lips and felt him smiled into it, as her hands curled up in his raven hair. He pulled back after a moment and she stared at him confused until he reached behind him and pulled the hand wrapped in his hair, to his lips. He kissed the diamond ring on her third finger, smiling brightly.

"I love you." Damon stated proudly, pulling her closer into his chest.

"I love you too, Damey." Elena replied, cupping his cheek with her hand and leaned in to kiss him before they cuddled closer and fell softly asleep.

* * *

 **AN:** Tell me what you think! I know it's not usually how I would end it some of my one shots but liked the way it ended so oh well.

Do me a favor and drop your favorite line from the one shot, whether I'd be when they were arguing, describing what they felt, etc. Bye. Love you all!


End file.
